Ripples on a lake
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: It all started about nine months ago, when I met this girl in a fight. I saved her life, and now my life is getting to be a little crazy. The consequences of our actions are far reaching, like, ripples on the surface of a calm lake. One shot, DeCaf M4.


**Wow, I'm a lot later on this than I meant to be. I had some things I was caught up in, and I just finished as of seven thirty. Still, this is now taking place as my largest one shot so far, and rightly so if you consider who requested it. DeCaf M4 has been the most common person requesting these from me. Thanks DeCaf, you're really helping me out. Thanks to you I'm becoming more confident, my writing is becoming a little better, and I'm finally shaking off the cobwebs for Gallade's Arm. I can predict a startup on that of mid November or so if I can manage ten chapters by about then.**

**Now onto the main portion of this part, there are, as of the completion of this fic, three open spaces in my request line. Things are going great, and I'm working a lot faster and more efficiently than usual. The reason this one took so long with however is because a couple of things distracted me. Now, I'm a writer before a lot of things, but I am a gamer first and foremost. When the newest game reaches my hands, or should I acquire some DLC for an existing game, or even if I'm playing an older game because I'm feeling nostalgic, that is what comes first for me. It creates inspiration, so that's just something that must be dealt with. No inspiration means no writing, and that is the worst form of writer's block there is.**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank all of you for being so kind as to give my work a chance. Readers and reviews are the lifeblood of writers, and by knowing how many readers we have makes us more able to write and give you more to read. So, on behalf of all authors, all writers everywhere, I thank you, the readers. On behalf of myself, I thank DeCaf M4 and every other requester I get. It's thanks to all of you that I'm able to keep in practice. And thanks to all of you, I can work to bring your ideas to life. This brings me to my true final point, DeCaf M4, I hope this is to your liking, and about to what you wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokémon. If I did, it'd probably be more violent, there would be a building romance between some of the characters, and Team Rocket would still be fairly troublesome to Ash and Co. and not just a recurring nuisance. By association, DeCaf M4 does not own the rights to Pokémon. If he did, well… Think about what I've written for him. Pokémon would have a very romantic feel to it, along with a little action, and the occasional extra disc for a season that has all the cut content, such as physical love scenes (Lemons) and extra violence.  
…**

I leaned back with my fishing pole in the holder and I closed my eyes. It had a set of bells so there was no way I was going to lose it. I reached over to the radio beside me and hit the power button and it tuned in, out of sheer luck, my favorite artist, Chris LeDoux, singing Copenhagen Angel.

"Well she rolls her own, cigarettes." I sang along. "With the work, of just one hand. She acts mean and she cusses, I know she wishes she were a man." I nodded slowly in time and just waited.

My name is Thomas Links, and I'm the son of the mayor of a fishing village. We're off the main roads, but it's not a bad place to live. We've had a lot of problems lately with a war between two Pokémorph clans, but we have to make the best of it. Sometimes we'll have some damage done to a building, but we have to just bear it until a peace accord can be made between them.

I'm five feet seven inches and I weigh one hundred and sixty pounds, and I've got a fairly regular build. I always wanted something more out of life, but I'm okay just being who I am now. I have medium length red hair with long bangs. They go off to the sides thankfully so they don't get in the way. My eyes are green, which is okay with me, but my favorite color is red. I've got a fairly decent tan from all the fishing I do.

I'm usually seen wearing a blue vest over my favorite black shirt, along with my lucky three quarter length jean shorts and white tennis shoes. I wear the vest simply because the vest has a lot of pockets, the shirt doesn't show dirt or most stains, and the shorts because it's always sunny these days. The tennis shoes are just comfortable, so I stick with them.

The radio changed to the song Copenhagen with Chris LeDoux and Toby Keith and I smiled wider.

'Man, I've got some good luck today.' I thought. 'Two of my favorite songs in a row, it's sunny today, and no sounds of the clan war. This is going to be a good day.' The bell started ringing on my fishing pole so I leaned forward and grabbed it quickly. "Aha! I called it!" I pulled the rod out and started reeling it in slowly, pulling from one side to another. It was definitely alive, and it was a fighter. "Surrender fish, you cannot win against the mighty fisherman, Thomas Links!" I was pulled forward slightly and I leaned back. "Oh no you don't!" I started reeling it in a bit faster and I smiled widely. I love fishing, and it's great that I was born in a fishing village. There was a shadow and I grinned ever wider as it got closer. "Oh baby, this is going to be good." I pulled the line up and saw a beautiful trout and I licked my lips. "Jackpot." I reeled the line in and pulled harder and the fish was held out of the water, flailing about in an attempt to escape. I pulled the line in and grabbed the net. "Victory is mine again." The radio was still playing, though it was a commercial. I put the fish in the net and set it aside as I went to my tackle box and grabbed the rest of the equipment I needed. I went to the fish and removed the hook and smiled. It was the last one I needed, and all I had to do was put it in the basket and I could head home. "This is turning into a great day." I put the fish in the basket and closed the lid. I reeled in the last of the line, removed my lucky lure, and got ready to leave.  
…

I walked back to the town and saw the damage to the buildings. We often came under fire from the two clans, but there wasn't much we could do about it. If we sided with one or the other, we'd be a lot worse off, so we tried to cater to both clans. The first clan that came around was the Fang clan, a group of Zangoose and Zangoose Pokémorphs. They were usually pretty calm and they left us alone as long as we didn't bother them. They were more often than not just doing their own thing, looking for Seviper to hunt, looking for food, or just about whatever else they did to get by.

The second clan call themselves the Wind clan, and they're made up of Mightyena and Mightyena Pokémorphs. I don't get the wind connection, but I guess they chose the name because their howls carry well on the wind. They were more aggressive than the Fang clan, and they're the ones that started the clan war, or at least that's what some of the townsfolk say. Some say it was the Fang clan that started the whole thing. It's not really a war yet, but tensions are running high and everyone thinks it's one spark away from going all out. Skirmishes break out from time to time, and that's what causes the damage to the village. A Hyper Beam here, a Seismic Toss there, we're taking bad hits from their missed shots. We'd intervene if it wouldn't destroy the whole village.

I stopped walking and set my gear down to stretch. It was a quarter mile walk, but it wasn't too much of a hassle. I went to pick up the rest when I heard a low growl from behind me. I slowly turned my head and saw nothing. I did a half turn and saw a Mightyena and a Zangoose squaring off.

'Oh no.' I thought quickly. I went to pick my stuff up when the fight started. I ran behind a big rock and slammed my back against it. I looked out and saw the two going all out, and I knew they were determined to kill each other. I looked away, thinking it best not to interfere, but something drew me to look back. I saw that the Zangoose was a Zangoose Pokémorph, a female at that. I instantly blushed as I saw her body. Even fighting, she was beautiful. She kept dodging attacks, and I was treated to views of her large breasts and well built body. She was very agile, but the Mightyena was of the regular variety. They hit each other repeatedly, and I couldn't look away. I kept thinking that I had to do something, but I couldn't think of any way to help. 'Damn, this has to stop or one of them is going to get hurt really bad.' I looked at my fishing gear and saw something that might be able to work. Mightyena had sensitive noses, so if I could somehow make it smell bad enough, it would leave. The only problem with my plan was that some Zangoose and their half blooded fellows liked some of the smells that would drive the Mightyena off. I opened my tackle, figuring the risk was worth it. 'Okay, salmon eggs, that's good.' I opened it and sniffed it, instantly recoiling. I hadn't used them for several months, and they'd spoiled at some point. 'Yeah, those will do.' I stifled a retch and set the now closed bottle down as the fight got more vicious. I pulled out my secret weapon of fishing gear, and I knew it was my best hope. 'Catfish bait, the smelliest thing I've got.' I opened it and some of it fell on my right hand, which I wiped on my vest. I sniffed it and my eyes watered instantly. It too had may have gone bad from not being used, but it always stank to high heaven. If it was spoiled, I had no way of knowing. But that was good, because Mightyena hate catfish bait no matter what. 'Bingo. That should do the trick.' I closed it as the fighting neared the end. The Zangoose girl was badly hurt, now with her back against a tree, wincing from the pain. I stood up with five bottles of liquid or mushy bait that had expired without my knowledge. I usually use my mini marshmallows or other dry baits since they don't spoil as easily. I tossed them all at the Mightyena and they shattered against the ground around it. It started to look at me when it suddenly started howling, no doubt horrified of the stench. It took off, stepping through the catfish bait and slipping as it ran off. 'Okay, that's my good deed for the week.' The Zangoose girl watched me as I wiped my hand off again. 'That stink is going to take some getting used to.'

I picked up my gear again as she watched me. I had gotten all but the smallest bit of the bait off of me, so I was safe. I started to walk away when something started nagging at the edge of my mind. I looked at my gear and saw the potion sticking out of the edge of the pack on my waist. I looked up and then at the girl and sighed. I set my stuff down and walked over to her, pulling the potion out. It was a Hyper Potion, which was very powerful indeed. I held it up so she could see it.

"This is going to help you, okay?" I asked. She just stared as she lowered her arms. She had human hands, but she had long black claws on the ends of the fingers. I knelt by her and saw a few bloody spots, and some were close to her breasts. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I began spraying the spots carefully. She winced a few times but she didn't say anything, and she didn't attack me. I looked her over as I neared the end of the bottle's contents. I saw one last cut on her right hand and she held it up slowly. "Okay, last one, and then you can go back to, whatever it was you were doing before the fight. You can even track down that Mightyena and finish it off if you feel like it." I sprayed the cut and it slowly vanished. I tried to keep spraying, but the bottle was empty. I stood up and stepped back as she stared at me. I put the bottle away and turned around when I heard her get up. I looked at her as she ran off into the forest. I sighed. "Man, I hope this doesn't get the whole village in trouble."  
…

I stretched as I looked at the bait at the store. There was a lot of it, and it was only the best we could get. I grabbed a few bottles of the marshmallows, the green ones. They were easier to see early in the morning, and they seemed to do better than the red or white. I put three of those in the basket and grabbed a new thing of catfish bait. I grabbed three to be safe, and it was good for making Mightyena go away. They were always aggressive towards everyone if they got in the wrong place. Luckily, both clans didn't care much if we went near lakes since they just drank while we fished. After getting a good enough selection I walked up to the counter. I set the basket down and the woman at the checkout waved her hand a few times.

"Sorry about that." I said. "I uh, got some of my old stink bait on my hand." She giggled and started putting the items through. I had given my dad the fish and he promised to give me my share later. I didn't mind really. It was a good way to let him know I trust him. She rang up the total and I pulled out my wallet and paid for the items. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said. I took the items and put them in a few pouches in my vest. I'd put them in the tackle later.  
…

I sat back on the shore for the second time that day. I'd fish in the morning and again at sunset. I love fishing. I always have. It's quiet, relaxing, and nobody gives you any crap for it if it's your job. I leaned back and turned on the radio, and it was a slow instrumental country song from way back when. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes.

'This is the life.' I thought. 'Peaceful, quiet, and nobody to bother me.' My thought was interrupted by the bell ringing. I shot forward and stopped as soon as I opened my eyes. It was the Zangoose girl from before. I recognized her from her claws, as well as, well, her chest. I'd never forget a chest like that. She was tapping one of the bells slowly, but she looked up at me. "Uh, hi." She blinked. "Do you, speak, human?" She nodded. She looked at the bells as they started ringing faster, and the pole moved. "Excuse me!" I grabbed the pole and she moved back slightly. I pulled it free and nearly lost it. "Whoa there!" I leaned back and pulled slightly up, reeling the line in carefully. "This is a big one!" She suddenly grabbed my hands and I felt worried. She began pulling with me, though I couldn't figure why. I kept reeling the line though, since the rush of the catch outweighed the curiosity of why she was helping me. "Surrender fish, you're coming back to the village with me tonight!" She pulled harder and the fish leapt into the air, straight onto the bank beside her, and I went for the net as she tried to grab it. "Wait, wait, let me get the hook out!" The fish slipped out of her hands as I grabbed my pliers and pulled the hook out. I took it in my hands and it wiggled as I opened the basket and put it in. I laughed quietly as she looked at me. "Thanks. That was a big one alright. I'd say that was three pounds easy." She tilted her head as I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here anyway? I'd have thought you'd be with your clan right now." She shook her head slowly. "Can you talk?"

"Yes." She replied. I fought a whimper. She had a lovely voice, but I'd be in trouble if anyone found out I'd talked to her.  
…

A few weeks went by and I'd learned that her name was Ruka. She was of the Fang clan, and she was a great fighter. She had taken some kind of interest in me, though she rarely spoke. She'd wait by my fishing spot in the morning and afternoons for me, and she'd help me fish, but then she'd just disappear. I figured she was growing to like me or something; otherwise she'd just have left me alone after I helped her. I didn't tell anyone I was hanging out with her, because everyone in the village hated Pokémorphs. The so called war was causing tension between two clans, and the village caught between was growing to hate Pokémorphs. Everyone in Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, and even in Orre and Sinnoh had problems with Pokémorphs, but if anyone from my village heard that I was getting friendly with one, they'd give me hell for years. I didn't care much though, since I had no friends in the village. She rarely spoke, but she enjoyed my music and she liked helping me when I was fishing.

"Bite." She said suddenly. I shot forward and grabbed the pole and began reeling it in while she grabbed the net and the pliers. I pulled the fish in and I held it up while she put the net under it. I set it down and she handed me the pliers.

"Thanks Ruka." I said. "It's good to have you here." She nodded as I pulled the hook out. The bait I used didn't attract Pokémon other than those above water. I hadn't washed my vest yet, but I was getting used to the smell of the catfish bait. I put the fish in the basket and she put the net and pliers away. "Well, the basket's full, and it's about lunchtime." She nodded as I pulled the lure free and put it in the tackle. She wouldn't accept food from me, so I assume she went into the forest and found food on her own. "I'll see you in a few hours." She nodded and I picked up my gear slowly. She was the closest thing I had to a friend, and she was a risky friend to have. It somehow made it a bit more fun hanging out with her. Knowing that I'd get in trouble with my dad made it feel kind of fun just to be near her while I fished, and having her help made it even more fun. Adding in the fact that she had a great body and she never wore any clothing made it rather awkward, but either she didn't care or she didn't mind me staring at her at times. I started walking but I didn't hear the usual sudden whoosh of her taking off into the forest. She was fast, and I'd always hear something like a quick gust of wind taking off when she left. 'Maybe she's going to catch some fish on her own.' I walked away silently and I heard her starting a walk of her own. 'Is she following me?' Looking down at my gear I saw a small amount of catfish bait residue on my shirt and vest. 'I thought I'd gotten that all. I'll have to wash it again.' The only washing machines in the village were broken in a fight a few months back and the owners were still waiting on getting their place rebuilt. Until they got the building fixed up again, everyone was doing their laundry by hand with washboards. I'd done my best, but catfish bait was stubborn stuff. A thought suddenly hit me. 'Maybe she smells it now. It does have a bit of fresh water on it, so maybe the smell came back.' I kept waking, but she was following me. I looked over at the lake as a fish jumped, but I'd looked over my right shoulder to see. My suspicion was correct and she was fairly close. Knowing it was pointless to run into the forest and hope to find a hiding place, I kept walking, hoping that she'd give up if I managed to get within sight of the forest. 'Come on Ruka, let me go home and wash this off.' Nobody in the village knew why Zangoose liked the smell of catfish bait, they just knew that if a Zangoose or a Zangoose Pokémorph was chasing them that throwing a thing of it behind them delayed them for a few minutes, which was more often than not just the time they'd need to get to a safer place. I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground with a pained groan. "Not what I needed right now." I felt a few of the glass bait jars smash and crack in my vest, and instantly I realized that I was in trouble. Most fishing bait that had a strong enough smell would drive off any Mightyena, but at the same time it served to draw in Zangoose. With the jars and glasses holding some of my best bait now open and their contents being crushed, spread, or smeared on the insides of my pockets, Ruka would surely notice the smell and be drawn to me, along with any Zangoose downwind of me for a few hundred yards. I quickly got up only to be on the receiving of a tight grab around my midsection. "Uh, Ruka, please tell me that's you and not some other Zangoose grabbing me."

"Me." She whispered into my left ear. I swallowed a lump in my throat as her hands moved about slightly. I'd heard that Zangoose mating season was starting, and sometimes a Zangoose or a Zangoose Pokémorph would decide on mating a human during the season. Since Zangoose mate for life, that meant that she had chosen me as her mate.

"Uh, Ruka, I don't think you should be doing that." I said. "The others from town might, send someone out to look for me. I don't want either of us to get in trouble." She started turning me and pulling me back slowly.

"Come." She said quietly. I felt her claws poking into my sides slightly. I swallowed hard. Sometimes I'd be out for a long time, even all day. Going back with an empty basket was something I never did, so if I had to stay out all day and all night, then that was what I did. Three days was a personal record, and nobody would be bothered if I stayed out for even four or five days probably, so my excuse wasn't going to work. She dragged me a ways into the forest and she let go. I looked back as she stepped away slightly, but she turned and put her hands on a tree, pushing her lower half out slightly for me to see that she was indeed asking me to be her mate. Female Zangoose had a habit of being the ones to initiate the process, but they were primarily dominant, and she was acting submissive. Well, aside from pulling me into the forest. "Come on." I swallowed again and looked at my vest.

"Ruka, my vest isn't exactly going to make this easy." I said quietly. "The smell might, alert other Zangoose." A gust of wind blowing toward the Wind clan's side of the lake instantly shot down my argument. I laughed nervously as she wiggled her hips. I saw her lower lips, and they were very wet. "Are you sure you want me? I mean, if anyone in the village finds out, they won't take it very well. They might just, try to hurt one of us."

"I can protect us." She said. I laughed nervously again as she wiggled her hips again. "Hurry." I looked in the direction of the town, but it was too far, and there was no way I could outrun her. Looking back at her, I remembered all the nice things I did for her. Saving her life was the most important thing I'd done for her, but I'd also talked to her, I got to know her, and she had often enjoyed resting in the sun beside me while I looked for a good country song. "Thomas, hurry." My eyes finally got their focus as she leaned her backside out a bit further toward me, her tail moving almost playfully. Resigning to my fate, I sighed quietly and slipped out of my vest and let it fall to the ground.

'This is going to be so hard to explain.' I thought. I'd seen Zangoose mate before, and I was directly downwind of them. Due to that fact, I learned just what the arousal of a female Zangoose smelled like, and it was a powerful scent. Then a thought hit me. The smell had stuck in my clothes then, so even if it stuck directly to me, even as heavy as it would, I could say that I saw a group of Zangoose mating near each other. There was no way my dad would bother trying to refuse that, because he himself had known just what such a smell was like. 'Well, maybe not so difficult.' I pulled off my shirt and looked at it with another sigh. 'Damn, the salmon eggs bled right through to the shirt.' Four kinds of bait stained it, but the salmon egg stink would be the worst, since I'd be a while getting back. 'Well, that'd cover up part of the smell. Maybe I'll throw on some stink bait to make sure.' I tossed it onto the vest as Ruka looked back at me. "I'm hurrying; just keep your, fur on." She smiled and watched as I undid my pants and let them fall. I wouldn't take off my shoes because of all the rocks and twigs on the ground. 'Man, how the heck did this happen? I go fishing, get enough to fill the basket, try to get back to town, and now I'm the mate of someone I thought of as my best friend.' I stepped out of my pants and boxers and walked up to her as she leaned back a bit further, putting her left hand on the ground and her right against the tree. There was no way I would have imagined that this would be happening to me, but it wasn't all bad. I'd looked at her body a lot, and she was a knockout, a babe, and a hotty wrapped with a beautiful smile and sealed with a sweet voice. Add to that her chest being rather, ample, the physical attraction was definitely there. She never said much, but she said enough to get her point across. 'Why me though? Why pick a fisherman?' I walked up to her, knowing that she wasn't about to let me go. If a male Zangoose tried to back out of being picked as a female's mate, he had to fight to get her to let him go. To that end, there was a snowball's chance in Hell I'd be able to get away. She was too fast, too strong, and way too smart for me to even get in one hit.

"Hurry Thomas." She whimpered. "I need you." I nodded and set my left hand on her hip. I carefully guided myself to her warmth, but I slowly slicked myself before lining up.

"Are you sure about this Ruka?" I asked. She looked back at me. "There are a lot of guys that are way better than me you could go for." She shook her head.

"I want you." She said. "You saved my life, so you are my mate. You, you are the dominant." I nodded slowly and pushed forward into her, making her whimper. Looking down, I saw a bit of blood. She was a virgin. She whimpered again as I moved forward and put my left arm around her, my hand coming to a rest just under her breast. I kissed her neck tenderly and she moaned quietly. "Thomas." My right hand settled on her hip and she whimpered quietly. The way she felt around me was just amazing, but I wanted to wait until she was completely ready. She looked back at me as I rubbed her hip with my right hand, and I rubbed her stomach with my left. The look in her eyes told me all I needed to know. I nodded and she looked ahead and put her other hand on the ground and moved back us back a bit. "Ready." She moaned quietly as I pushed in further. The feeling wasn't lost on me either. She felt great around me, and her fur felt good against me. I started a rhythm and she moaned again. "I love you." She pushed back against me and I moved my left hand to her left breast and began rubbing her nipple. The moan she let out from my action was rather nice.

"I love you too Ruka." I said quietly. She pushed back harder and I felt her getting warmer around me with each thrust. 'Man, the first girl I really know as a friend ends up taking me as her mate. That's it, no more female friends for me. I'm gonna have a tough enough time explaining Ruka to my dad, not to mention the rest of the village.' She began thrusting harder at me, growling slightly. I groped her breast a bit harder and she moaned a bit louder. She leaned her head back slightly and I looked down at her breasts and saw them swaying under her in time with my thrusts. She looked up at me and I smiled. She growled quietly and looked ahead as she pushed back harder. I put my right leg back slightly for leverage and I increased the force of my thrusts. 'How did this happen?' She moaned again and I looked at her as she closed her eyes. She clenched her teeth and hissed slightly, but she pushed back harder, as if trying to knock me back. 'Man, she likes it rough.' I suddenly had an idea, and I knew I must have had a very evil looking grin. I thrust harder than usual and she was pushed toward the tree. Her eyes opened and I gave another hard thrust, pushing her closer to the tree. "When push comes to shove." She moaned as I pushed her further, taking steps with each hard thrust. After four thrusts, she put her hands against the tree and looked back with a smile. "I don't mind pushing back." I was close, but I wanted her to enjoy this as much as possible. She looked ahead and pushed back hard, making me push harder to keep her against the tree. Her inner flesh was hot, wet, and she was very tight. The more I pushed into her, the tighter she got. She was close, and I wanted her to climax before I did, but I wasn't too sure how much longer I could hold out. She let out a quiet howl and I felt her inner muscles gripping me harder, pulling me in deeper, and that was the last straw for me. "Oh, oh Ruka!" Groaning loudly, I came deep within her and she howled again.

"Thomas!" She cried loudly. We panted for a moment, though I didn't pull out of her. She was too warm for me to want to leave. "I love you." I smiled and moved both of my hands to her stomach as she stood up. I hugged her, just barely being able to stay inside of her.

"I love you too Ruka." I said quietly. She held my hands gently and smiled as she looked back at me over her left shoulder. She moved her face toward me, and we shared a tender kiss. 'This is so worth the trouble I'll probably get into.'  
…

Over the course of three weeks, I had managed to sneak a lot of time in with Ruka. I was right though about the cleaning of my clothes, and the bath I had to take was a long one with a lot of scrubbing. The fish eggs had bled clean through to my skin, and some of it had gotten onto Ruka's back and she had to clean herself later. We still fished together, but we were a lot more in sync than usual. She still didn't say much, but it didn't bother me. She said all she felt she had to say, and that was the way we were. We hardly ever said anything, we'd spend all morning fishing, and I'd always come back in the afternoon so we could fish some more.

"Bite." Ruka said quickly. I shot up as she held the net ready. I grabbed the pole and quickly began reeling it in. It was the last one of the afternoon, and I promised Ruka we'd 'celebrate' out in the forest later. I suddenly moved a few inches and I stamped my feet into a set of rocks in front of my chair. Ruka grabbed me quickly, holding the net under her right arm. "Big." I nodded as whatever was on the other end of the line tugged harder.

"This might be something bigger than just a fish." I groaned. I straightened my legs and pushed against the rocks, but I was having a rough time. "Man, what is this thing?" Ruka pulled with me and the fish jumped out of the water, but it wasn't what I expected. It was twice the size of any fish I'd ever caught. "Wow!" I pulled harder as it hit the surface again, staggering me slightly. Ruka dropped the net and grabbed the rod while I kept an eye on the line. It was the strongest line I had, and I'd only use that particular kind. It was rated for more than three times the weight of this fish, so I was safe. "Okay, time to step up our game." She nodded as I moved my hand from the reel and she grabbed it and took over. We switched our hand positions. She was strong enough that this fish was as good as in the basket. She reeled it faster than usual and I smiled as the fish flew from the water, and I grabbed the net quickly and caught the fish, a massive trout, just before it hit the ground. We set the pole down and I grabbed the pliers and she grabbed the fish. She held it while I pulled the hook out. "Okay, you are as good as someone's dinner." She opened the basket and put the fish in, quickly closing the lid and locking it.

"Last one." She said. I nodded as she stretched, showing off her gorgeous body. "Good day."

"Yep, a good day to end all good days." I said as I stood up. She looked at me as I smiled at her. "Shall we celebrate before I head back?" She smiled and wagged her tail slowly. She vanished and I smiled as I took off toward the forest. The gear had a combination lock with a second padlock for safety. Nobody was going to steal our catch. I slipped around a tree and saw her leaning with her back against one, about fifty feet in. I slowed to a jog as she gave me a mischievous smile. I slowed further as she turned and presented herself to me. I used to not like the scent of a Zangoose female in heat, but I was so used to her scent that I'd begun wanting it. The thing about it that was odd was that I couldn't wash it off, and my dad said that it was because even at a distance, the smell would stay on for weeks. That gave me a good excuse. Since my walk often took me by a few Zangoose nests I could easily say that they were in heat and were constantly mating, so because I was downwind of the scent I couldn't avoid it. Well, that was my excuse to my dad anyway. The rest of the village bought it as well, so I had the perfect excuse for our little romps. She looked back as I dropped my vest to the ground, following with my shirt without stopping. I undid my shorts and let them drop, but I wasn't wearing underwear. We made love every afternoon, so I just left them at home. I walked up to her and she smiled as I grabbed her waist with my left hand and lined up with my right. "You really do love fishing."

"And you." She said. I pushed into her slowly and she moaned happily. She let me be the dominant one since I saved her, and that meant I had to act the part, at least while we were making love. I wasn't normally one to be rough with anyone, but she liked it, so I gave her all I could. When I was a third of the way in her warmth I slammed my hips to hers, making her cry out happily. She hissed slightly as I started pumping her hard and fast. The sound of her voice was like fuel for my fire. I just wanted to keep her happy since she'd picked me as her mate. Sooner or later though she would probably end up pregnant, so I'd have to break the news to my dad someday that I was Ruka's mate. I wasn't looking forward to it, and I had no idea how I'd manage it, but I knew that someday he would have to be told that I was with her. "Harder?" She looked back and I smiled. I thrust harder at her and she cried out again. The wet slapping of our hips was loud, her moans were addictive, and I saw that her claws were digging into the tree she was holding to keep from being moved into it. I leaned forward and grabbed her right breast roughly, making her moan louder.

"You like this?" I asked in a strained voice. She was still tight, and every single thrust was pushing me closer to the limit. She nodded as I groped her breast while redoubling my thrusts. Her moaning was having a very good effect on me, and she was moaning with each thrust. "Come on, let's hear that wonderful voice of yours." She cried out as her velvet inner walls gripped me like a vice. "Ruka!" She cried out again and I climaxed in her with a groan.

"Thomas!" She cried. Her voice rose and moved forward, her arms going around the tree in what seemed like a hug. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her as we both struggled to catch our breath. "Wonderful." She sounded very happy. She moaned quietly as I rubbed her stomach slowly.

"Yes, you are." I said quietly. She looked back at me and pushed away from the tree to stand up. I slipped out of her as my hands went to her waist. "Do you want something babe?" She smiled as she stepped forward slightly. I let go of her as she turned to me. She stepped up to me and I put my arms around her waist again as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. We stayed like that for a few minutes until she stopped to breathe. "I love you Ruka." She smiled wide and held me tightly, her breasts being pressing into my chest.

"I love you too Thomas." She said quietly. She set her head on my neck and I moved my arms up as she began purring quietly. The first time she did that I was surprised for a moment, but then I remembered that she had the DNA of the 'Cat-ferret' Pokémon in her. She stayed close to me for a few minutes before she moved back. "Home?" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "I'll be back though. I'll always come here every day." She looked down for a moment. "Don't worry Ruka, I just need to find a way to break the news to my dad. If he doesn't accept how we feel, then I'll probably be run out of town." She looked into my eyes. "I just need to find a way to get my dad to see that you're not a bad person. After that, we have to find a way to get you into the town without people trying to throw stuff at you." She nodded slowly. "I'll figure something out, I promise." She nodded again and she let go of me.

"Let's go." She said. I nodded and let go of her as she started walking toward the fishing spot. I grabbed my clothes and quickly got dressed as I walked behind her. She was swaying her hips a little more than usual, and I was wondering if she was still in the mood. She looked back at me as I started catching up, and she gave me a little wink. As we reached the fishing spot she looked up. "Wow." I looked up and saw something I never thought I'd see. There was a Lugia Pokémorph in the air, but I couldn't tell the gender at the distance. Suddenly a ball of darkness struck it, sending it into a dive toward the water with a loud scream. "No!" We stayed still while her ears twitched. "Mightyena. Many of them." She looked around while I went to the fishing equipment. I had plenty of catfish bait this time, five whole buckets untouched, along with a generous compliment of salmon eggs and other assorted, purposely spoiled fishing supplies.

"This is not good." I said quickly. I grabbed the salmon eggs, four bottles, and put them in my vest pockets. I'd treat them like grenades, but the catfish bait was tougher to use effectively. I had to either smear it on my hands or open the lid and toss the whole two pounds at my target. I grabbed one of those and looked at the lake as the Lugia Pokémorph surfaced near us. As it neared I saw that it was decidedly female from her large breasts. 'What is it with female Pokémorphs and huge breasts? Those things are bigger than my head!' She crawled onto shore while Ruka took a battle stance. I walked over to the Lugia girl as she settled on her stomach. "Are you okay?" She looked up at me. She was more Lugia than human, meaning she was at least a second generation Pokémorph. She had an elongated neck, the eye crests, but not the large wings or the tail, though she did have feathers over most of her body. She must have been using her psychic powers to fly. She stared at me for a moment before I heard Ruka growling quietly. I looked back and swallowed a large lump in my throat. Five full blooded Mightyena, all growling and baring their teeth. "Oh boy. This is not going to end well."

"Please, we can talk this out." The Lugia girl said. She sounded about in her twenties or so. Maybe she just took more after her Lugia parent. I thought it odd though, because Lugia were very big at breeding age. Her mother must have been the Lugia. "It is wrong to resort to violence over territory." Several barks were heard as I stood up and set the stink bait on a rock. Ruka had trouble with just one Mightyena, so I'd have to be very careful this time and stay a step ahead of the feral Pokémon. I pulled out a thing of spoiled salmon eggs in each hand and I eyed each one of the canines.

"I don't think they want to listen to reason." I said quietly. "You'd be better off hiding in the water for a while." I heard her stand up and I looked at her as she whimpered.

"Please, there must be another way." She said. She put her hands together in front of her and she looked about to cry. I looked back at the growling pack and swallowed another lump as Ruka's claws began glowing white.

"Steel Claw?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, I'll use my version of Egg Bomb then." She looked at me for a moment before looking back at her target. "I'll see you tomorrow Ruka." The Lugia girl gasped as Ruka took off at the largest one, the other four running at me. I tossed down both jars and they shattered, making the four stop dead as they sniffed. I pulled out more eggs and tossed them to my left and right. It created a foul smelling perimeter, but the safety it created was worth the stench. "Whoo boy, that stuff stinks!"Laughing like a madman I pulled out a pair of green slime filled bait jars and threw one at the closest Mightyena, making it back off as the jar shattered, showering its paws in a particularly foul smelling crud. I threw the rest in short order, but it seemed like they were either getting used to the smell or they were hell bent on killing the girl behind me. I grabbed the stink bait and ripped off the cover, and I put my right hand in quickly, making a disgusted and surprised face. "Aw, aw man that's cold!" I tossed the bucket down and it showered the ground, making them all howl as I rubbed my hands together, being sure to let just a bit stay slimy. I cringed at the stench, but I wasn't about to let them hurt this girl. "So, this happen often miss?" I looked back as she stared. "Hello? Delcatty got your tongue?"

"Um, n, no." She said. "But, should you not be watching them?"

"Not really." I said. "They hate fishing bait. The stuff reeks to high heaven, and it really messes with their sensitive noses." I looked at them as they tried to get closer. I grabbed another container and ripped off the lid. I saw Ruka was in trouble so I tossed it near her, making her foe back off. "Hey, leave my mate alone!"

"She, she is your, mate?" The Lugia girl asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she is." I said. "She's Ruka, and we've known each other for about a month. She's my mate though, and she picked me because I saved her life." I grabbed a few jars and tossed them, but only one broke. "Dang, this is not going well." Ruka jumped back behind the line of stink and kneeled. "You okay babe?"

"Not good." She said quietly. "Losing." I nodded and grabbed another thing of catfish bait.

"Methinks we're in deep, but I think we'll get out of this somehow." I said. I looked back at the Lugia girl for a moment "By the way, I'm Thomas Links."

"I, I am Rhiannon." She replied. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Can you use Aero Blast?" I asked. "Cause that's about the only thing that'd save our bacon here."

"Sting, use Signal Beam and keep 'em comin'!" A male voice suddenly called. "Garth, use Water Gun, but be careful of those three!" I looked to my left to see a man with a white Stetson hat, a black duster jacket, and a red scarf, pointing his right hand forward. "Liz, prepare a Hyper Beam and fire on my command."

"Devoir." A Gardevoir next to him said quickly. She held her hands in front of her and a sphere of golden energy appeared between them, her eyes going likewise gold.

"And I'll play defense." The man said quietly. He suddenly threw off the scarf and duster, which landed behind him with a heavy thud. My eyes went wide as he took off his hat and dropped it behind him. His hair was bright blue and he had a three day beard that was just as blue. But what caught my eye the most was his right arm. From the shoulder to the wrist there was green, Gallade green. Otherwise he looked normal, but I knew exactly who he was, and I knew what was behind his mirrored sunglasses. "You Wind clan hounds are done harassing these people!" He held out his right arm as a green beam hit one of the Mightyena, and a blast of water hit another. I looked up to see a Beedrill firing Signal Beams, and behind me was a red Gyarados firing water at high pressure. I looked at the man and his right hand suddenly burst into flame.

"Holy crap." I muttered. "That, that's really him. That's Zero Alastor! The man with a Gallade's arm!" He ran forward and a Mightyena jumped at him only to be batted away, lit on fire by the impact, and launched into the lake in one fluid motion. He ran up to another and he began fighting it. I looked at the last as Ruka set her other knee on the ground, along with her hands. "You okay Ruka?" She shook her head and I looked at my bag. I went to kneel when I heard another growl. I looked to see the fifth Mightyena walking through the bait slowly, though its eyes were watering badly. I held up my hands and walked toward it slowly. I thrust out my hands and it backed off slightly. "Come on. Come a little closer." I thrust my hands out again and it jumped back further. "Rhiannon, can you get the last buckets of catfish bait out of my fishing bag?" I looked back to see her rummaging through it. She set the first on a rock and she opened the second. "Toss that at the Mightyena and open the other." She nodded as I looked at the one in front of me. I saw the bait fly forth and it hit the one Zero was fighting. It yelped as he began laughing.

"That's the way kid, good thinking!" He called. He punched it with an electrically charged fist as I turned back to my foe.

"He's got Fire and Thunder Punch, I've got this." I said quietly. "Stink bait slap!" I swatted at the dark wolf and it jumped back. "Step closer buddy, and you'll see how much it stinks fighting me." I mentally groaned. 'Geeze, why don't I just catch a freaking Pokémon and train it for stuff like this? That way I wouldn't have to have frickin' stink bait on my hands.' It jumped at me and I grabbed it by the nose, making it howl and jump back.

"Liz, now!" Zero yelled. I stepped back and a beam of light slammed the Mightyena into the forest. I looked around and saw the others retreating while Rhiannon put the lid back on the bait. I stepped back to Ruka and knelt by my other pack. "Great job everyone. That was a solid victory through teamwork." I pulled out a set of Hyper Potion and handed one to Rhiannon.

"Here, use that on any wounds you've got." I said. She nodded as Zero recalled all but Liz, his star Pokémon and mate. He was the first trainer ever to openly admit that he had fallen in love with his Gardevoir. Anyone else found out was exposed, and he went on worldwide live TV and told the world that he loved his Gardevoir. Now they were married, and they still traveled. "Hang on Ruka." I sprayed the sweet smelling potion on her wounds as Liz and Zero walked up to us.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked. His voice was deep, but it made me feel calm.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time this has happened." I said. "It's kind of like the day we met. She was hurt by a Mightyena, I threw catfish bait at it, and then I used a Hyper Potion on her."

"Devoir, Gardevoir, voir, Garde." Liz said. I looked at her for a moment before looking at Ruka.

"Liz said 'and then you became mates." Zero said. I nodded.

"Yeah, about three weeks ago." I said. I looked her over as she looked at me. "How do you feel now babe?"

"Okay." She said. She suddenly leaned in and kissed me, which surprised me slightly, but it was welcome nonetheless. She broke the kiss as Liz sighed quietly. "Better." I smiled as I heard Rhiannon spraying the other Hyper Potion on her own injuries. She looked at Rhiannon while I looked up at where Zero had been standing, but he was now walking with Liz toward the town.

"Uh, hey!" I called. "Thanks!" He raised his right arm in a casual 'no problem' gesture. I looked at Rhiannon as she set the half empty potion down. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Thanks to your intervention." She said. She bowed her head and I blushed. "I am glad that you are both okay." I blushed deeper as Ruka stood up and stretched.

"It's no big deal." I said. "It's like I said. I met Ruka by throwing a thing of catfish bait at a Mightyena. That day I ended up using a potion on her as well." I looked at my mate to see her looking at my fishing gear, making sure it was okay. I looked at Rhiannon as she looked at me. "So, what are you doing all the way out here? I wouldn't think anyone would be flying around this warzone."

"That is why I am here." She said. "I came here to talk to the elders of the Fang and Wind clans to try to calm things down. I need to speak to the mayor of the village to the east of here." I blinked while Ruka stood up and looked at her. "Could I perhaps ask you both to accompany me?"

"Uh, well, I guess." I said. "But, the other villagers aren't exactly fans of Pokémorphs. In fact, they may just start throwing stuff at you if we don't go straight to the mayor's home." She looked down slightly. "But, I doubt they'd try to stop you if they know you're here to help stop the two clans from doing anymore damage to the town." She looked at me while I looked at Ruka. "But, that goes for Ruka as well." I stood up and stretched. "Eh, I've been looking for an excuse to get Ruka into town anyway. This is as legit a reason as I could think up." Ruka picked up a few of my things while I grabbed my packs and closed them, putting my 'ammo' back into the proper space. It was the last pack as well, so I'd be making another trip to the store to get more. "This is also the best time to introduce her to my father. I just hope he doesn't freak out when he finds out that we're mates."

"I am sure he will understand." Rhiannon said.

"Okay then, we should hurry and pray we don't run into anymore problems." I said.  
…

After about an hour we had made it to town, and just as I'd thought, people threw paper balls and small bits of refuse every few hundred feet, and it really hurt me to think that these people were my neighbors. Ten minutes of walking through the town brought us home, and we walked in quickly. I closed the door and set my back against it.

"Man, I hope somebody finds those people that threw stuff at us." I said wearily. "Honestly, the littering fee is going to be murder on the town economy." Rhiannon brushed herself off while my dad walked down the stairs.

"Thomas, what are you doing with these Pokémorphs?" He asked.

"Well, Rhiannon is here to try to broker a peace between the two clans." I said. "Ruka is acting as her bodyguard for the time being."

"And which one is which?" My dad asked. I mentally admonished myself. He hated Pokémorphs even more than most of the rest of the town. The fact that he was being so outspoken in his anger with them both in front of him really hurt me. There was going to be no easy way to explain my relationship with Ruka. I gestured to her.

"This is Ruka." I said. I gestured to Rhiannon. "And this is Rhiannon. And dad, could you at least _try_ to act civil around them. You're embarrassing me." Rhiannon looked at me and then at my dad while Ruka gasped.

"You, are Thomas' father?" Rhiannon asked. She bowed to him and I sighed.

"This is actually why I didn't say anything." I said.

"Thomas, why are you covered with bait?" He asked suddenly.

"Rhiannon was hit by a shadow ball over the lake." I said. "She was attacked by some of the Mightyena, but I don't know why. Ruka was, in the area, and she protected us from one of five other Mightyena while I threw some spoiled bait at the other four."

"Ah yes, like Mr. Alastor said." My dad noted.

"You, met him?" I asked.

"He came by to do some investigating about something." He replied. "And I was unable to help him more than telling him nothing was out of the ordinary here." He looked at Rhiannon. "So, if you are here to bring peace to the two warring clans, why are you _here_ and not with one of the clan elders?"

"I wish to bring both elders here, to this house." She replied quickly. "If they are on neutral ground with nobody other than you and I, then they will have less bias to the outcome. They would be more…"

"Nonsense." My dad said. "If they are here, then it will directly bring no end of trouble to my town. If you bring the elders here and something happens to either one for any reason, then this village would be destroyed within days by the rest of the clan."

"But, if they are not in a neutral area, then they would likely fight each other." Rhiannon argued. "There must be peace, or many lives will be lost anyway. If one clan destroys the other, or if they make it retreat elsewhere, then your town will be in the middle of the new territory. The chance that you too will be wiped or chased out will be far higher than if something happened here."

"Be that as it may, I'd rather take my chances trying to talk to them myself." He said. "If either clan drives out the other, then I can talk to the leader through a Pokémorph translator and make a deal to keep the village safe. You have your method, and I have mine, but I will not take any chances with either leader unless I absolutely must. Now if you are quite done, leave this village, and take that, Zangoose Morph with you." Ruka stepped back slightly. She wasn't afraid of anything, but my dad had a very commanding presence. She wasn't afraid, but she was nervous.

"Is there nothing that would make you reconsider?" Rhiannon asked. "This is the only place I could tell them would be safe."

"You told them already, without asking me first?" My dad asked.

"Please, I just wish that the fighting would stop." She said. "Please."

"The only way I would dare allow this is if my son were to…" He said with a shudder. "Become the mate of one of the members of either clan." He shuddered again. "Though no such thing could ever happen." I inwardly smiled.

'Too late for that dad.' I thought. Rhiannon looked back at me as I walked up to Ruka. I stood to her left and I took her hand in mine. "Dad, I hate to burst your bubble, but I've been meaning to tell you something for the three weeks or so." He stared for a moment and his eyes went wide. "You see, about a little over a month ago I saved Ruka from a Mightyena. That was why I had catfish bait on my vest that day." His mouth opened slightly. "After that, she helped me when I was fishing, and we sort of became friends. About three weeks later, I was walking home when I tripped on a rock and some of my bait jars broke. I think you remember that day."

"You can't mean that, that you…" He started.

"So, after I tripped, Ruka came up to me and pulled me into the forest." I said. "After talking for a few minutes, and I'll spare you the details here, we became mates."

"No, you, you and this, this…" He started.

"Dad, Ruka is my mate, and there isn't a thing you can do about it." I said. Ruka squeezed my hand slightly as Rhiannon watched in silence. "So, I'd like to help put a stop to this whole thing, and if you won't help, then I will." He sighed quietly.

"Fine, when will this, peace talk take place?" He asked. Rhiannon stared for a moment before she stood up a bit straighter, and she was a lot taller than I was.

"Two weeks from today." She said. "Thank you." He shook his head and waved his right hand dismissively.

"This is in the interests of my village's safety and my son's choice." He said. "I shall tell the people of the town to allow you and, Ruka, to come and go freely, as well as the elders and translators of the two clans." He looked at Ruka. "Ruka, you can share my son's room from now on. But I must insist you wear something so that the villagers can recognize you. Until then, I want you to stay inside." She blinked while I smiled. "Now then, Rhiannon, come with me while I prepare a speech to the people. This may take a while." Rhiannon nodded while my father walked downstairs and into a room. She followed slowly, bending down to get under the door.

"Wow." Ruka said. I let out a heavy breath.

"That, was very close." I said. She looked at me. "But hey, now we can be together a lot more." She smiled and moved her hand from mine, and then to my butt, making me smile. "Hey, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing yet." She said with a wink.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." I said.  
…

She set her back on my bed and smiled as I removed my socks, my last articles of clothing. It was a good thing my dad had accepted her so quickly. I didn't care why, but I was glad he did. Now I could finally spend as much time with her as she deserved. My dad obviously knew what we had been doing, and I know he realized that I hadn't just 'passed by' a lot of Zangoose in the middle of mating.

"Thank you." She said. I turned and moved over her slowly as she smiled.

"No problem babe." I said. "Like I said, I needed to find a way to break this to my dad. He's clearly accepted how we feel, and I know for a fact that he knows what we've been doing for the past three weeks. It's not like he's going to be able to stop us." She nodded as she put her hands around my back. So far we'd just done things her way, with her back to me and her hands on the trunk of her favorite tree. We'd always made love Arcanine style, but I'd always wanted to try making love the old fashioned way. "So, as long as we can keep reasonably quiet, I don't think my dad can stop us from doing this here." She smiled and looked at the door for a moment before looking back at me. "I know, you get a bit loud. But I think I have a way to keep that beautiful voice of yours between us." She nodded as I lined up with her and pushed in. She shot forward and kissed me hard, moaning slightly into my mouth. Our tongues mingled as the familiar warmth of her inner folds caressed my manhood. Now that I didn't have to be so careful about what I was doing with her around my dad, I planned to give her the attention she truly deserved. She thrust back at me as I took her at our usual pace. The bed didn't have springs, so that was good for keeping our activities a little bit more, stealthy. She felt just as perfect around me as usual, and her moans were still as intoxicating, even though they were muffled with my tongue. 'Oh Ruka, things are only getting better thanks to you.' She moaned into my mouth and I moved my hands to her chest and quickly guided them to her breasts. I groped them slowly and I felt something wet. She broke the kiss and leaned her head back and I looked at her chest for a moment. I moved my fingers carefully and I saw a bit of milk. "R, Ruka? What is this?" She looked down and whimpered. "Are, are you, pregnant?" She nodded and I slowed down slightly, making her whimper again. "Why, didn't you say anything?"

"I, thought you would, be, mad at me." She said. I thought about the possibilities of what was going on for a moment.

"So, I, I'm going to be a father." I said. She nodded and looked away, but I didn't stop moving, though I slowed down a bit more. "I'm not mad at you." She turned her eyes to look at me. "I, just wish you would have told me a little sooner." She turned her head to meet my gaze, though I was still slowly pushing into her. "I love you Ruka, and, now you're pregnant, with my child." She nodded slowly as I lowered my face to hers, moving my arms under her back. I smiled wider as her eyes started watering. "Now there's nothing my dad could ever do to make me leave you." She smiled. "He can exile me if he wants, but I won't leave you. I never would have left you before Ruka, and now nothing can ever make me." She smiled wider and I gave her a peck on her lips. "You're stuck with me." She moved to kiss me when I moved her up slightly, picking her up and setting her back against the bed. "So, what does momma Ruka's milk taste like?" She blushed slightly, but I could see it through her fur. I moved my lips to her nipples as I started moving my hips faster again. I took her right nipple in my mouth and moved my tongue slightly, making her moan quietly. She put her right hand to her mouth as I started sucking slightly. A bit of her milk moved into my mouth, and it was somewhat sweet. She moaned a bit more as I kept pushing into her, but I let go of the nipple. I licked my lips and looked up at her. She stared at me with tears forming in her eyes. "I love you Ruka. And I really love your milk." She blushed deeper as she moved her hand from her mouth, moaning quietly. I quickly captured her lips and she moaned into my mouth. Each thrust felt a bit different than usual, but in a good way. Knowing that I was going to be a father soon made each thrust feel a bit better than usual, but sooner or later I'd have to stop for the sake of the baby, or babies. She ended the kiss and smiled.

"I love you Thomas." She said.

"I love you too Ruka." I replied. I looked at her breasts and smiled. "You know, I thought these were getting a little bigger lately." She giggled quietly, but she soon moaned as I went back to her chest, latching onto the right nipple again. Her milk was a nice treat after a long day of fishing and fighting Mightyena.

"Thomas!" She moaned. I felt the edge of my control fast approaching, and I knew she was going to moan loud soon, so I reluctantly let go of the nipple again and kissed her passionately. That was the only drawback of making love to her in my bed. We had to do it quietly or my dad would yell at us to be quiet. Making love outside meant that we didn't have to be quiet, but doing so Arcanine style meant that I couldn't kiss her as much, and I couldn't easily reach her breasts. She cried out into my mouth and her inner walls gripped me, the well familiar feeling of her orgasm making me feel nearly drunk. I groaned as I filled her again. She broke the kiss and panted as I put my head beside hers. "Thomas."

"Yes Ruka?" I asked.

"Thank you." She said quietly. I looked at her as she hugged me tighter.

"Anytime babe." I said. "And I mean, anytime." She smiled. I didn't care if she asked me to make love to her in the center of town anymore. Nothing could make me stop loving her before, but now that she was carrying my child, I'd fight off a whole pack of Mightyena to stay with her. "I love you."  
…

Eight months passed from that day, and the peace talks went, well, kind of okay. There were a lot of problems to go through but thanks to Zero and Liz, along with some help from Ruka, Rhiannon, and me, things worked out okay in the end. Ruka is okay, but she's due anytime now. Rhiannon is living with us, and she acts much like a big sister since she's come to live with us. Dad treats her like a daughter, so that's not helping how she treats Ruka and me. I figure I'll name her as the godmother of our kids. Ruka's giving birth to four, so we'll have our hands full for a long time to come. It'll be worth it though, because we're now happily married, and she's happy with our home. Zero was nice enough to pay for the wedding about four months ago. He's richer than anyone I've ever known, and he's as humble as a guy could be. He even gave us a huge account to take care of the kids, with enough to help pay for anything else we'll ever need. He's going to be the godfather of our kids, and I'm glad to know that if anything happens to Ruka and me, they'll be in good hands.

It's hard to believe that all this started with my going fishing one day. Just a thrown bucket of stink bait, a few sprays of a Hyper Potion, and a few kind words. If I'd have just kept walking after throwing the bait, I'd never have found love in Ruka, and odds are I'd never have met Rhiannon. It just goes to show that every action has far reaching consequences, like ripples on a lake.


End file.
